The Legend of Zelda: Map The Soul
by itsjamma
Summary: This takes place 7 years after Majora's Mask Link has ventured further in to the Lost Woods to the Heretic's Forest only to fight Dark Link and meet a young girl named Kidal
1. Chapter 1

The woods became and dark and lonely. Well he was always alone in the woods except this time there was an eerie sense of loneliness and sadness that came with it. For years Link had ventured the Lost Woods and never did he come to a part so foggy and dead. There were no pixies floating about and not a stray fairy to be found. Riding on Epona, he knew he should've turned back but what if he found her? He couldn't help but believe that make right in the distance Navi would be there fluttering about or even endanger. So he rode on with hardly any food or water.

From the corner of his eye Link saw something, a shadow of some sort. He quickly turned his head and saw nothing but more trees and mist. He leaned down close to Epona's ear and patted her head.

"I must be losing my mind." He muttered to Epona. Somehow he knew the horse could understand him and could also feel the horrible energy in this forest.

More shadow's appeared while Link laid his head on Epona's neck and he was very much aware of their presence now. Link picked his head up and Epona jerked forward in a sprint as a shadow being leapt at him. By instinct Link put up his shield to protect him but when the shadow passed threw him it left an icky feeling of disgust sending him tumbling over the side of Epona.

"For the love of the Goddesses not again!" he yelled seeing that Epona had sprinted off leaving him on the ground. He struggled to get up still feeling like his stomach was boiling on the inside. He could only run after Epona for so long before feeling another Shadow pass through him. Buckling to the ground he drew his Glided sword and spit out a tremendous amount of blood. He saw his enemies had eyes that glowed red and claws to match. There was one in particular that took the form of Link. It cackled loudly and motioned with its hand: "Come at me bro."

Link smirked daringly with narrow eyes and shook his head while thinking: _Well I'm fucked..._

A young woman walked on the outskirt of the Heretic's Forest deciding whether she really wanted to venture forth or not. She needed to get away from this hell she once called home. What was the point in continuing to live, if she could not do what everyone expected to do or be the person they expected her to be?

"If I make it to the other end of the forest...that's great and if I die...so be it." she shrugged. "I think I'd be more useful if anything. Imagine me, coming back as like a bad ass deity or a great fairy or a ghost. That's way more power than I have now and then maybe..." She continued to muse on about the possibilities after death and how wonderful it would be to die and become a sage. Of course, she didn't know much about the traditions and tales of Hyrule except for the fact that this land used to be apart of Hyrule.

She came to the gates of Heretic's Forest and looked back at the horizon over the hill. Now the land was going to collapse in to nothing.

There was a galloping in the distance coming from the forest. It was a horse. the girl quickly turned around and saw a brown and white maned horse dashing towards her and jumping over the gate itself. The girl grabbed on to one of the reins of the horse and tried to whoa it.

"Whoa...calm down horsey." She said calmly trying to rub it's sides. Eventually the horse calmed down and the girl was able to see that saddle on the horse had a triforce covering.

"_Triforce?"_ The girl thought. If somebody came from Hyrule and passed through the Heretic's Forest, they _had _to be in danger. The forest was where the king banished all those who defied his power and everyone knew that these "heretic's spirits" would be filled with such hatred and madness that they'd become the essence of evil itself.

The girl looked to the horse and prayed that it would take her to its master or at best let her ride. The horse sqremed at first in fright.

"I only want to help. Take me to your master." In amazement the horse actually did start for the Heretic's Forest. A rush of adrenaline started through out the girl's body that she couldn't help but be happy.

_Finally I'm probably gonna die!_

Ever since Ganondorf first summoned Dark Link in the water temple as an attempt to kill Link, it seems that Dark appeared to follow Link everywhere and grew more apparent as he'd grown. Maybe this was the third time within seven years that the forest tricked him in to thinking Dark Link was there. But this time, Dark was there in the shadow. They were matched in strength, intelligence, speed, and agility. The only thing Dark Link had over Link were the other spirits who constantly wormed through his body slowing him down just a bit. He was beginning to get used to the feeling but it wasn't helping him during the fight. Dark Link flipped in the air but Link rolled out of the way too late. The edge of the blade struck him across the mid section. Stabbed twice already, he was lucky Dark Link didn't try his fancy sword balancing act. Fatigued from a lack of food, water, and sleep thing this would not end well. Maybe this is how it should end. Hyrule didn't need him anymore. Zelda most definitely forgot about him already. No one needed him anymore.

There was a galloping in the distance. It sounded like Epona but there was another voice nearby. He turned from the battle even his enemies did the same. There was Epona coming at a racing speed towards Link with no intention of stopping.

"Watch out!" a voice yelled. _Navi?_ Link dived out of the way at Epona trampled over Dark Link.

Someone jumped off Epona shooting out spurs of light at the shadows. Link picked himself up and saw that it was a young girl seemingly around his age. She had on white full body tights that clung to every inch of her body. She wore a green hoodie and a belt around her waist. There was a white mask covering her mouth and nose. Link jumped in her defense when he saw Dark Link attempt to slice at her side. He was too fast and she was too preoccupied with the other shadows to pay any attention. Link put forth his shield to defend her and countered with a blow to Dark Link's shoulder.

The girl turned around and jumped back, startled to see two of the same person. she knew from experience that someone how the ones adorned in black and doing the most damage were always the enemies. The one in green was giving way having received so much damage already. With the palm of her hands she formed a sword of light and as the dark one was about to finish off the grasshopper man, she unskillfully cut the sword through the dark one's body. There was a resonating scream of hatred before the dark one dissipated. What seemed to be out of cowardice and something the girl did not expect the Heretic Spirit's went away.

"That's strange, it was as if...never mind that" She walked over to the grasshopper man's side and got on her knees. He was crouching on the ground so the were at eye level somewhat. "Are you okay? Don't you know it'd dangerous to even venture in to this forest?" then she thought about it of course he wouldn't.

"Can you stand?" she asked.

He nodded his head yes but the girl wrapped her arms around his shoulder to help him up. He smelled exactly like a forest but not this forest. Even if he did smell forest-like he definitely didn't smell like roses.

"There's a fountain not too far from here. Can you walk? I don't know where your horse went..."

They stumbled slowly across a few trees and fallen branches until she'd finally taken him to the fountain. Unable to hold some of the man's weight, she threw him or waited for him to fall in to the giant fountain. But then quickly realized her mistake in letting him fall face first.

Frantically, she struggled to flip him on his side but soon he naturally floated in the water and she hoped it wasn't a dead man's float. The water came up to her waist and bending down she put her ear to his heart and found he was very much alive. He was just that good. The girl began to quickly unclothe him and thought it'd be too intrusive to take _everything _off. Things like nudity may have been different in Hyrule where as it was hardly a thing at all in this land. She began to run through his hair with her fingers taking off his cap and all the dirt from the forest washed away. In a s few minutes all his wounds seemed to lessen bit by bit.

His eyes shot open revealing his glistening blue eyes. He coughed some and sunk under the water for a second splashing the girl in the face when he resurfaced. He clung to the edge of the fountain and realized it was a long way to the bottom. He felt a hand on his bare back and looked back in alarm. Instinctively, he stood up in defense only to see it was the girl from pulled down her mask revealing soft lips.

She held out her hand for as a greeting and said: "Kidal."

"Ah...Kidal to you to." He replied kind of confused. The girl laughed so hard she fell in to the water creating bubbles as she was still laugh underneath the water.

Link stood there awkwardly unsure of what to make of this reaction. Unsure of her sanity. Then he realized that there were no more bubbles coming forth and saw through the clear water that she was perfectly still. Link quickly bent down to pull her body from the water only to be pulled down with her. Taken by surprise his eyes were open for a second underwater and met her eyes.

They broke surface at the same time gasping for air, the girl busy laughing and Link thinking he almost lost his life to a crazy girl. He splashed water at her to get her attention.

"Hey!" she gasped. "That's no way to treat someone who saved you."

"Sorry but I couldn't help but think you lost your mind or got possessed."

"Heheh, you were just so serious when you said Kidal and you thought it was a greeting I couldn't help but laugh. I suppose I couldn't help it knowing you're foreign and all. So I guess I should say that Kidal is my name not a greeting."

Link blushed with embarrassment rubbing the back of his head. "Oh...my name's Link."

"Nice to meet you...Link." Kidal thought about his name. It meant left. "I didn't think Hylian's had names like that."

"W-what do you mean? Where am I?"

"I mean right now we're in the Heretic's Forest which is in Zurdon."

"So I'm in the Lost Forest or even Hyrule anymore..." he muttered looking at his surroundings. "Heretic's Forest...? Those things that attacked me, were they ghost of the Heretic's?"

Kidal nodded her head yes. "But that Dark One, the one that looked like you...I don't think it was a Heretic..."

"No...I don't think so either." he sighed.

"Do you always fight with people that look like yourself?" Kidal said jokingly but intrigued to see that there was an answer. Link shook his head in disbelief.

"If I had a rupee every time I fought somebody who looked like me well... I'd have a rupee or two." He smiled meekly. "Of course that's the only thing with the moxy to even try to replicate me and everything about me. I swear it might actually be a part of me."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were relatively safe in the Forest." she started. "There is a demanding presence about you. I can sense that much." Her hands glowed a bright light, she put them forward and the light stretched out towards him healing his wounds completely.

"Your clothes are on the edge of the fountain. I'm sorry they're wet." Kidal grabbed them for him.

"Thanks." he replied examining his body in every which way. "You're a sorceress. A great one at that! I haven't eaten for days and I feel great!" He stretched and yawned feeling completely relaxed with a childish expression on his face.

Kidal handed him his undershirt also examining the fit structure of his body. "Well with a body like that it's hard to tell. Every inch of you is built like a rock, arms, legs...abs. Yet you're so skinny. You must be a soldier or something." She walked behind him gracefully and sat on the edge of the fountain nonchalantly looking down.

Link eyed her up and down the moment she passed by. Small waist, curves, and revealing clothes. How many years has it been since he saw another women's body that close. Four years maybe since he went to Termina? And still he felt those strange feelings again rushing through his body. No one needed to teach him how to be a teenager. He could've complimented her body but could only nervously smile when she looked towards him.

"I'm not a soldier." he said. "In Hyrule they call me the Hero of Time."

Kidal's eyes widened and her mouth dropped a bit.

"So you've heard?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kidal stared at him trying to process what he said to her. With such a serious expression he had, she almost believed. She grinned and burst in to laughter.

"You must be out of your mind!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you're another one of those impostors! And how disrespectful!"

Link was puzzled. He was the hero of time.

"Okay, wait I am the Hero of Time. I'm not an impostor!"

Kidal shook her head.

"The Hero of Time is as good as dead! No, he is dead!"

"What? I'm not dead! I'm right here!"

"Nope, you can't be." Kidal said shaking her head in disbelief. "Didn't you hear? The Hero of Time went Stalfos in the Lost Forest in Hyrule, never to be seen again. It's not a legend. Seven years ago Hyrule reported our kingdom that Link had disappeared. Princess Zelda said herself that they only found his cap by a nearby tree

. Since then it was proclaimed that Link turned Stalfos in the Lost Forest. So there's jsut not way possible, you could ever be the legendary hero."

Link massaged his forehead with his fingertips trying to figure out how he could convince this crazy girl that he was the Hero of Time.

"I don't know who's feeding you or this land lies, but everything you said is wrong. Seven years ago I was a kid, I was ten years old! Adults might turn Stalfos in forest but kids turn in to Skull kids! Seven years ago I was with Zelda, she gave me this!" Link pulled out to what Kidal thought was just a blue ocarina. Kidal came closer to observe it at a better angle.

"It's the ocarina of time." Link explained. "It's part of the reason I was able to become the Hero of Time."

"Never heard of it..." Kidal looked on in wonder at the musical instrument and the triforce engraving on it. She shook her head but began to speak in a softer tone. "Seven years ago you vanished in to the forest. And up until now, there hasn't been any word of your return. One can only assume that you turned Stalfos in the forest...or died. Of course now...Zuyrdon has no contact with Hyrule or any other land for that matter. Maybe a few yards beyond this area is as far as anyone can go in this forest with out dying. So...we have limited knowledge of many things..."

"Wait...why can't people go beyond this forest?"

"It's...complicated. I guess it's better to show than tell. Come on" Kidal said ready to jump off the league of the fountain. Link looked down unsure of what to make of this high jump but figured he could always roll it off in the end. Kidal jumped down first and floated down gently by a strong light to the bottom. Link leapt forward only to fall quickly and roll to the ground. Link, balancing to his feet, rubbed his head in pain and confusion. Kidal gave him an odd look.

"I was going to float you down!" she yelled and remarkably pulling forth another fit of laughter. Kidal then waved her hand for him to follow her, still laughing about the situation.

"'Cause I was really supposed to know that..." Link muttered under his breath.

"The barrier should only be a few more feet away..." Kidal said suddenly letting out a chuckle. "I can't believe you actually jumped from that height. How can you even be alive?"

Link rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you're still on this. I jump from heights like that all the time! Hell, I feel in to another dimension and still survived." Kidal turned around in surprise. She leaned on a nearby tree.

"Another dimension?" Kidal wondered. "So...they do exist...What's it called?"

Link muttered an inaudible swear under his breath. He was never supposed mention that world. But somehow, after so many years, he found himself wanting to share everything he'd been through with anyone besides Epona.

"Termina..." Link sighed. "A moon was about to crush the entire land. That's the short story."

"And the long one?"

"And then I saved them... in a matter of three days...give or take..." Link looked around at the forest. It was dark, but there was no moon in the sky. Just clouds. Was it day time or night time?

"You saved an entire land in three days!" Her face suddenly lit up like a child's face anytime he told stories of his past adventures. He smiled slightly amused to know that he was just a child in an adult body.

"Aren't you supposed to be showing me this barrier that kills people?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! It's right over there. See between those two trees? It's right there and it only stretches around the entire kingdom. Go ahead and walk through it. If you're really the Hero of Time, then you should be able to walk through that tree with relative ease."

Link yawned and stretched some before saying: "Challenge accepted." Link coolly walked passed the two adjacent trees with no problem. He didn't feel a thing.

"See, nothing's happening. So what's the big deal?"

Kidal's eyes narrowed in anger and she marched over to Link but not passing the two trees.

"This is the big deal!"she viciously reach out her hand grabbing on to Link's collar passing the two trees. Stunned, Link saw her arm turn gray and then slowly turn black. Kidal's eyes met with Link's and he saw she looked almost as surprised as he felt. She passed both her hands through the barrier grabbing on to his collar as well. She pushed forward until her entire body was through and she was nothing more than a hideous monster ready to devour the Hero.

"Holy shit!" Link exclaimed. She had a good grip on his collar and not only that she was more like a ghost with claws floating on air. Frantically, he tossed her back through the barrier, ripping off the collar of his shirt. Kidal returned to normal form as she lay flat on the ground. Though he was concerned about her well being, the thought of the demonic-like creature that he saw froze him. Link defensively put up his shield when he saw Kidal slowly began to get up hugging her body.

"And all this time I thought I'd begin to die like everyone else...instead I turned in to a monster."

Link heard her murmur and walked towards her before kneeling next to her. "That wasn't supposed to happen was it?" Kidal shook her head no.

There was a loud howl in the distance. Link and Kidal looked around in alarm.

Kidal quickly struggled to her feet. "We have to get out of here!"

Link pulled out his Ocarina and quickly played Epona's song. Kidal looked at him questioningly. Link grabbed Kidal's hand as the sound of a galloping horse became louder. Epona whisked by but Link, jut as fast, grabbed on to the reigns and pulled Kidal in back of him.

As quickly as it all happened, Kidal, back to back with Link, took aim with her magic at the numerous amount of wolves chasing them. Link, hitting Epona one last time for speed, equipped his bow to take out rabid wolves one by one in a quick methodical fashion

'_There's one, two , three, fourth one to the corner, gotcha!' _Link counted up in his head how many more could possible appear but he saw they appeared straight from the shadows. No matter how many he struck one with a bow it would reappear elsewhere. Epona could only dodge and weave so many people getting struck by one. _'How many wolves are there really?'_

Link heard a loud wailing in his right ear, his head quickly turned to the right only to be greeted by the face of a werewolve. The werewolve was fast but Link's sword play was faster than lightning and on point even with his right hand. By force Link drew upon his sword with his right hand, striking the werewolf directly in the heart. Blood splattered across his face. Kidal turned in fright believing the blood that smacked her face was Link's. Instead she saw Link with his sword in his right hand shaking off the man-sized werewolf, to the other side of Epona. Kidal's mouth dropped at the intensity and ease that Link handled the situation. He turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye. His eyes widened.

"Watch out!" Link yelled. Kidal looked in front of her and saw she was just missed by a wolf's claws. "Kill it!" Kidal held a ball of light within the palms of her hands. the light spread outward, engulfing her entire body then sunk down.

"Release!" Kidal commanded. A huge beam of light claimed the life the wolf by disintegration. There was a long moment of silence. "It's gone. But the evil here is so strong, they won't stay away for long. If we can get out of here...they won't bother us anymore."

"Right, but where are we gonna go?" he asked while Epona jumped over the fence of the Heretic's Forest. He saw the vast field of Zuyrdon and it's general outline. They must have been on the highest hill in the land.

"There's a village below here, it's not the friendliest, trust me."

"Are they a tribe of thieves?"

"No..." Kidal replied in bewilderment. "They're a band of misfit kids in green clothes. They have no souls. But they do a decent job of protecting the Konkuru Village."

"You said kids in green clothes? Like my green? Do they grow up?"

"Hm, yeah I guess they do where clothing like your's...but they aren't as nice as normal age very slowly. Every seven years there's a birthday celebration They use magic and they're probably one of the most excellent fighters I've ever met. But they're ruthless savages, they even nicknamed themselves the Lost Kids. They're very cautious especially with outsiders. It might be hard to get in."

"This sounds...wonderful..." Link said with great sarcasm.

"It won't be that bad!" Kidal exclaimed. She began to sniff the back of his neck with great enthusiasm. Link began to get uneasy when he felt her breath on the back of his neck. She grabbed on to his wrist with her hands.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I knew it! You're magical! You were using light arrows. It's fairy magic."

"Yeah, Great Fairy's always give me power and energy."

"That's right! If you're the Hero of Time, you should have a fairy. Where is it in your cap?" Kidal snatched the cap on Link's head and placed it on her own. Then ruffled his blonde hair. "Nope I guess not!"

"Gimme my cap back or I will ride us off the nearest cliff."

"Ha, Even if there was a cliff, you're horse doesn't have the guts to ride us off!"

"You don't know my horse, she's crazy. She will do it." Link replied trying to stifle a few laughs but he let his smile go where she could not see.

"Uh-huh, Epona is magical. Which reminds me..." Kidal placed both hands on Epona's body which began to suddenly glow a brilliant yellow. Epona suddenly stopped and reigned upwards. When her front feet came back on to the ground, she dashed off even faster than before. Link and Kidal held on tightly.

"Epona's never gone this fast...before..." Link gasped unable to catch his breath as the wind choked him. "What'd you do this time?"

"I could sense the magic radiating off of your horse. I boosted her up with a little of my magic! Can't you sense her happiness?" Kidal spoke as if the fast speed and race against the wind didn't bother her. "Look up ahead! It's the village!"

Link attempted to look up but could only see a vast forest surrounded by tall brick walls. They were heading fast towards a large broken bridge that hovered over a large almost bottomless mote. At the speed Epona was going, she jumped over the broken bridge and landed on the other side with ease. Link heard Kidal utter a cry of excitement while they were in mid air as she embraced him from behind. When Epona landed she simply trotted slowly on the path laid out to the village.

"Hakt!" said an echoing voice. Looking around Link saw nothing but trees and the gate entrance. But similar to a Sheikah, a boy suddenly appeared at the front gates, followed by two others a male and female. They were teenagers like Link and Kidal, adorned with green. They looked rough and dirty and equipped with swords, bows, and wooden shields. "Ho go tere?"

Kidal rolled her eyes and hopped off walked towards the group of three.

"Ka to bu se! (Cut the bull shit!)" Kidal exclaimed. Link listened carefully and she was not even speaking ancient Hylian. "Yo kho verr whe ho yo ahm!"

When the boy slowly walked up to Kidal, Link noticed how different these Lost Kids were from the Kokiri kids. He had black hair and his skin was like the color of tree bark. Even though he was adorned with green, it was not bright tones but dark tones. They were all grim looking, not even a hint of cheerfulness among them.

"Yo do, yu shibine? (I do, you traitor?)" He asked in a slow and unexpectedly deep voice. A smirk appeared on his face and he turned around with a chuckle. "Traitor."

"Traitor...?" Link repeated. The boy's accent seemed heavy. Kidal turned to Link.

"Don't listen to him Link, he's just saying as many Hylian words his mind can muster. He just wants to insult me. Da mei (Right)?"

"No...She's a traitor. And you're never allowed here ever again!" a girl with dark brown hair, who spoke perfect Hylian, said with a smile.

"I need to see Naroeko!" Kidal insisted. "It's urgent."

"Hy?" the dark haired boy asked.

"Dosore (dah-So-ray), I seriously need to speak with Naroeko."

"Hy?" Dosore repeated. "Mah sin ka? Is it about that boy? Yor kissha (significant other)?" Dosore let out a laugh and the other two began to laugh as well. Kidal growled at them to stop.

"What'd they say? It was about me wasn't it?" Link asked in a scolding manner. He hopped off Epona and started for Kidal.

"It's just banter Link." Kidal said shaking her head seeing that they were making kiss faces and sexual moans, "They're playing around.." There was one final fit of laughter that befell all of them, then it was over.

"Hehehe...Okay," the other boy of the group said "I think we've tortured her enough! Let's let Kidal and her kissha pass."

"Finally! Thank you Somifa! Come on Link." she said walking passed the gates. Link followed and found that they were all intensely staring at him.

"Refaso's gonna have a fit about your new kissha. I hope you guys aren't in lok-kissh (wed lock)" the girl giggled.

"Just open the gates, Mitedo (Me tee doh)." Kidal sighed. Mitedo pressed against a loose brick on the ground and the gates began to open. Kidal and Link walked through.

"Bye, bye kissha kup, Link!" Mitedo shouted waving good-bye. Link turned around and waved with a smile. Mitedo winked and blew him a kiss. Kidal grabbed his arm and pulled his arm to come on.

"Let's go, Naroeko's home is right in the center of the village."

"Okay, okay, quit being so pushy. And what's a k-kissha?" Link wondered.

"It means a lot of things...it can imply something serious or a fling in the matters of love." Kidal muttered.

"Hnng!"

"Eh?" Kidal asked looking around wondering where that cute sound effect came from. "Did you hear that?"

"Hnng?"

"You made that noise! What kind of reply is that!"

Link only smiled and grabbed his cap from Kidal's head. "I guess it's a Hylian thing. You wouldn't know about that." Link pointed to a nearby house that looked like a large hut with smoke coming from the center.

"Yup...that's it..."


End file.
